Disturbance
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [entry fic for k o u s e n's challenge]There's a disturbance in the air...and it's not going away any time soon. [Kaiora]


D**is**t**ur**b**an**ce  
_There's a disturbance in the air..._

It's late again, and he's _still_ not home. You sigh and gather the dishes, rake out his plate, and leave the mess in the sink. You're too tired to care anymore, anyways. You watch television for awhile, and notice there's been a wreck on the highway. _Some idiot who was probably going to fast, anyways_, you think. It's _ten_ in the evening and you give up waiting for him to come home and decide it's time for bed. So it's up the stairs you go, stomping all the way, cause _damnit_, you're _pissed_ as hell. It's the thirteenth time he's missed dinner, but tonight was special; it was your five year anniversary. Didn't _that_ mean anything to him?

He swore he'd be there, but like usual, he missed it. You know you really shouldn't count on his promises anymore, but a part of you still believes him when those beautiful sapphires he calls eyes begin to bleed water and he sobs and says that next time, he really will be there. _How stupid of me_, you think as you change your clothes and crawl into the huge four poster bed he and you shared. You lay there, fuming, wonderin what in the world could be keeping him? Was it another girl? No, he'd never do that to you _again_. A guy? That's about as ridiculous as anything can be. He's loyal to _you_ and only _you_ now. The phone rings, but you decide to ignore it. _If it's him, let him be the one to worry,_ you think It's _two_ in the morning, and he's still not home.

Around _four_, you feel his fingers brush your hair out of your face, and you feel him plant a soft kiss on your forehead. "Sora?" you say as you stretch an arm and reach for the warm comfort of his body. Your arm brushes emptiness, and you begin to worry. The phone begins to ring again, louder this time, so you groggily drag yourself out of bed to answer it, all the time thinking, _if it is him, his ass better have a good reason for missing our anniversary dinner or else he'll be sleeping on the couch for the next half a year._ You answer it, and hear his voice say, in a rushed whisper, _"I love you, and I'm so sorry..."_ before the line goes dead. You're confused. And worried. The anger you felt last night is being replaced by concern. It's now _six_ in the morning and _where the hell is he_?

You're frantic as you pace around the kitchen, a pot of coffee your only friend. You've called his office, but no one's answering. You've called Riku, but he hasn't seen him. Hell, you even called _her_. But she is just as worried as you are, because he hasn't been around in _"who knows how long"_ and she _"really hopes he's ok."_ You need something to calm your nerves, so you do that massive hill of dishes that you left in the sink last night, wondering just where in the world he is, when there's a knock on your door. You sigh, thinking that he's simply forgotten his keys (cause he was such a lovable, yet forgetful, doofus) and rush to let him in. But that's not him standing on the porch. Instead, it's two police officers, and the look on their faces already tell you what you don't want to know...

"We're sorry, but he died almost after the crash. There was nothing anyone could have done.We tried several times to call, but no one would answer." There's a heavy silence as you just look at them, their words slowly sinking in. "We're sorry for your loss, ma'am..." one of the officers says before he hands you a small box, "this was in his pocket; he made me promise to deliver it to you." With the heavy task done, they head out the door. After they're gone, you force yourself to open it. Inside is the most beautiful engagement ring that you have ever seen. It's also the one that you dropped so many hints about, and the one that you always pointed to when he and you were shopping together at the mall. You fall to the floor in a heap, and clutch the ring to your chest as you lay weeping and cursing at your sense of stupid pride and stubbornness.

_

* * *

K o u s e n 's __**Challenge Entry**_  
**_prompt_**- the word was **_disturbance_** - from _**disturb**_ which means "to destroy the tranquillity or composure of ". I hope this fits the challenge, k o u s e n, but if it doesn't, I'll rewrite it. Everyone else, reviews would be greatly grand. xD  
**_pairing_**- Sora/Kairi  
_**Disclaimer**_- Nope, I don't own.

* * *


End file.
